<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and Found by Imber (ImberArdeo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649135">Lost and Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImberArdeo/pseuds/Imber'>Imber (ImberArdeo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>April is here for it, Family, First Meetings, Gen, General shenanigans are expected, Hugs, Pre-Canon, Turtle Tots (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImberArdeo/pseuds/Imber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>April finds herself lost in sewers and happens across some unlikely family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>April O'Neil &amp; Splinter (TMNT), Donatello &amp; Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo &amp; April O'Neil &amp; Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my two beta-readers: Kale and Robin (@tiredRobin)! I appreciate the two of them so, so much. They were both kind enough to read through this fic and help me edit!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April liked to think she was brave. </p><p> </p><p>Her parents always said that her stubbornness and how she jumped into things at a moment’s notice was because of that. She was strong and smart and good at sports. She knew how to change things to work to her advantage and everyone who knew her would agree that she absolutely <em> wrecked </em>at baseball. </p><p> </p><p>But right now, a mile beneath New York at six’o’clock at night, in the dampest and darkest sewers she could’ve found herself, all for a dare from Kendra, she felt less than brave. If she was gonna be honest… she felt kind of scared.</p><p> </p><p>Not <em> that </em>scared, of course. But still scared enough for chills to run up her spine from the sounds of the sewer: the grimy, burbling water, the scampering of rats and mice and whatever else lived down in these sewers; anything was prone to make her start and jump up like that frog she’d found at the park. She held the flashlight close to her body, careful not to trip on any of the muck. </p><p> </p><p>Usually she liked exploring. She did it all the time when she’d gotten lost in the woods after running off and honestly? It’s not like anyone could blame her with how boring the scouts’ trips were. That was <em> fun. </em> Exploring was supposed to be fun. But it had been <em> hours </em> since she’d arrived down here. And somewhere along the way her mental map had gotten all twisted up like a wet rag that had been squeezed and let out to dry in the shape of a funnel cake. Eventually, she didn’t know where she was anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she should’ve brought an actual map or something. Oh, she’d brought <em> some </em>things, like her crayons and her flashlight. She had some carrot sticks too and of course her phone that her dad always told her to keep on her in case of an emergency but—as it turned out—it wasn’t much help if there wasn’t any service to begin with. And wasn’t that just the way of the ol’ O’Neil luck.</p><p> </p><p>She groaned. Ohhhh her parents were <em> so </em>gonna kill her.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe they’d go easy on her if she told them that she had been practicing her swing or something. Which… okay, probably wouldn’t work because she hadn’t even brought her bat with her. But it was an <em> option. </em>That had to count for something.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped. Listened.</p><p> </p><p>Were those footsteps?</p><p> </p><p>She swung her flashlight into one of the branching tunnels, squinting for any sign of a person or possible squid monster that would try to suck her brain out.  </p><p> </p><p>Nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Well... nothing but slimy goo and flushed goldfish, but that was really just part of the New York City sewer system charm at this point. April sighed, looking over the tunnel one more time to make sure nothing was going to drag her down into it, never to see the light of day or her mom’s cooking again. Still nothing. Though whether that was to her relief or dismay was still up for debate.</p><p> </p><p>...So what if she was getting just a little antsy after spending hours down here by herself? It was nothing that April O’Neil couldn’t handle. </p><p> </p><p>She still made sure to check every upcoming tunnel after that, though. Just to be safe.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, there wasn’t much down here. Besides the occasional sewer squeaks and junk jumbled and piled about, NYC sewer systems were… actually pretty boring. Who knew a dare like this would be kind of lame.</p><p> </p><p>Not that April wasn’t going to absolutely rub it in Kendra’s face. ‘Cause she still totally was going to. Seeing Kendra’s reaction to having to hand over her snacks for the week was <em> so worth </em> this, even if April was getting kind of tired and hungry.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she should rest her feet. Just for a few minutes.  </p><p> </p><p>April sighed, leaning against the dark stone wall of the tunnel. Her feet slid down and stretched out beneath her. She closed her eyes but still made sure to keep the flashlight on—getting caught down here with no light would… not be optimal.</p><p> </p><p>She hoped her parents weren’t too worried about her. She grimaced. Oh, she was gonna get a talking to alright, that was for sure.</p><p> </p><p>April reached into her jacket’s pocket and pulled out her bag of carrot sticks. There were only a few pieces left but they’d work for now. She bit down on one, wondering how she was gonna make her way out. April didn’t know which direction was <em> actually </em> the way towards home, which was… a pretty big issue. Even if she <em> did </em>get out, she’d probably have a ways to go. But that was where her phone came in, she supposed.</p><p> </p><p>She was not looking forward to the grounding that was coming her way.</p><p> </p><p>More footsteps.</p><p> </p><p><em> Crunch. </em>Her carrot stick snapped in half. </p><p> </p><p>April pushed herself off the wall and spun her flashlight around. “Hey,” she shouted, trying her best to keep her voice level, even as it shook. “Who’s there-!?”</p><p> </p><p>The footsteps stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> know </em>someone is here. So show yourself,” she snapped. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Look—I just need directions or something and I’ll be outta your way.” Hopefully it wasn’t some sort of sewer creep; she’d be in real trouble if it was. </p><p> </p><p>She gripped her flashlight tighter.</p><p> </p><p>One foot and then another stepped out of the dark.</p><p> </p><p>A stout and hooded figure came out of the shadows, almost as if they were parting around the silhouette. They wore a dark green jacket that covered their head and draped their face in gauzy shadows. In their hands, they carried what looked to be a bloated bag full of foodstuff and other groceries.</p><p> </p><p>“A… child?” His voice was gruff and low as if worn from age.</p><p> </p><p>“I am eleven, thank you very much,” she said, crossing her arms. Great. So it was a weird and small old grandpa. Better than a creep... but what was a person like that even <em> doing </em>down in these sewers? She cocked her head. “You live down here or something?”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. It echoed through the tunnels, making it sound much deeper than it actually was. He shook his head. “So fiesty and not much older than my sons…. How did someone as young as you get lost in a place like this?”</p><p> </p><p>April rolled her eyes. She was <em> eleven. </em>Not a baby or something. She could take care of herself. </p><p> </p><p>His voice was much quieter the next time he spoke. “...I would think your parents would be worried.”</p><p> </p><p>She winced at that. Okay, yeah, maybe he had a point there. She could only imagine how much they’d be freaking out right now. “Well—you mind telling me a way out of here then? If you do, I’ll be out of your tunnels and there won’t be an issue.”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed, his hand reaching up to stroke what she could only assume was his beard and—wait. Were those <em> claws </em> ? They were. Pink little hands curled into sharp, thin points, marking him as something <em> very much not human</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she wondered exactly what it was she was talking to. </p><p> </p><p>The old creature… thing… sighed. “It is late… how about you come with me to have dinner with my sons and I? It’s not safe to be traveling through the sewers without guidance. I would take you home right now... but I’ve already left my sons long enough as it is. It is Blue’s birthday today.”</p><p> </p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “So… you <em> do </em>live down here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Normally I wouldn’t offer… but my home is clean and safe and not far from here.” </p><p> </p><p>April pursed her lips, considering her options. Either continue to have absolutely no idea what she was doing or where she was going, or decide to follow a weird grandpa to who-knows-where and meet his “sons” for a birthday dinner (seriously, who names their kid <em> Blue?</em>). One sounded… way more boring and damp than she would like. And, well—if worse came to worst, she could always knock him out with a well timed flashlight to the head. </p><p> </p><p>Was this what it felt like to be in a YA fantasy novel? Because, if so, she was kind of here for it.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged. “Sure, I guess. It's not like I have much else to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Before I introduce you to my sons… I must have something to tell you. Or… perhaps, showing you would be better,” he said. The creature reached for his hood with some hesitance—<em>and oh, she was </em> totally <em> here for the dramatic reveal, by the way</em>—to pull it down.</p><p> </p><p>Underneath was a wrinkly old rat’s face with a bright pink nose. His hair was white and wispy, tied up into a tight bun. Short and stout like the rest of him, his beard was neatly trimmed to a point. One of his ears was nicked; it looked like an older injury. She wondered how he had gotten it.</p><p> </p><p>Basically he was a talking animal, just like the characters in Redwall.</p><p> </p><p>Which—okay, <em> wow, </em>that was cool. Cross out all of her doubts about sewers being interesting because she was ready to sign up for her PG fantasy adventure now.</p><p> </p><p>The rat said, “My sons are not like you... but I hope you will treat them with respect. Of course, I will expect the same from them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding? This is the <em> coolest thing ever </em>! You don’t have to worry about me making a scene,” she grinned. And anyway, she knew what it was like to be made fun of for how she looked. No way she was going to do that to anybody else if she could help it, no matter what they looked like or what they were.</p><p> </p><p>He huffed, a smile on his kind face. “That is good to know. Now, follow me and with luck we’ll return with the lair somewhat intact. I should hope that Purple wasn’t tinkering on his inventions without me home….”</p><p> </p><p>The rat turned and gestured for her to follow. She scrambled to follow him before settling into a steady pace. They passed a few tunnels before taking a sharp left. And a right. And a left again.</p><p> </p><p>The tunnels slowly became less damp and noticeably less… mucky. Huh. That was interesting. </p><p> </p><p>April leaned forward, putting her flashlight behind her back. “So… what’s your name, Mr. Rat Guy?”</p><p> </p><p>He barked in laughter. “<em>Oh, </em> now <em> that </em>is a new one. I like it. And you may call me Splinter.”</p><p> </p><p>Alright, cool, so like what the wood chips at her playground would give if you ran across them barefoot (something she knew from experience). Neat name. </p><p> </p><p>“My name’s April,” she said. </p><p> </p><p>April figured it was only right of her to say her name after he gave his when she asked. That was what her dad had said to do, right?</p><p> </p><p>“That is a good name, I think.” He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he stopped at one of the tunnel entrances, his hands clasped behind him.</p><p> </p><p>A light that wasn’t coming from her flashlight shone dimly down the tunnel. She wasn’t going to lie to herself and say it was eerie but it still felt… odd to see something so bright in a place that was as dark and cold as this. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re here. My boys… they can be a little rambunctious at times, but I think you’ll get along well,” Splinter said. He walked forward with April in tow.</p><p> </p><p>The entrance looked just like any other branching tunnel except that it was bright and much, much cleaner. Some paint had been sprayed on the wall, an array of bright colors dimmed by the harsh shadow they were cast in.</p><p> </p><p>She looked over it one more time. The words were messy and she wasn’t even sure they were words at all but it definitely looked nice.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she stepped into the lair she gasped. Because <em> oh wow. </em> Paint was <em> everywhere. </em> There was graffiti on the walls and spray paint bottles lined up neatly next to the doorway that she had to do her best not to trip over. A lot of it was pretty messy but it looked <em> cool as heck. </em></p><p> </p><p>It was so colorful and full of life—a complete contrast to the dark grays and greens she’d been swamped in just a few minutes before!</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t believe that the rat <em> lived </em>down here like this. It was pretty sick. In more ways than one.</p><p> </p><p>She followed Splinter across the large room and down a hallway. They made a quick turn not long after into a kitchen, where he dropped his bag of groceries onto the counter in the middle with a thud. He hummed, pulling out some ingredients that looked like cheese and vegetables and stuff. </p><p> </p><p>She shuffled her feet and took in her surroundings. Most of it looked pretty modern, as if it had just been remodeled a few years ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Boys—I’m back-“</p><p> </p><p>“-POPS IS HOME, YOU GUYS—” April turned to see a turtle with a purple bandana shouting from the hallway with one of his fingers pointing right at her— “AND HIS BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR LEO IS <em>SUPER</em> <em>WEIRD</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Okay but <em> what now. </em> Did he think <em> she </em> was a birthday present?</p><p> </p><p>Splinter started, turning around. “Oh, hello, Purple, I-“</p><p> </p><p>Three other turtles slid into the doorway, nearly crashing into each other. Their questions clambered over one another, making them hard to hear and even harder to work out. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh are we getting-“ </p><p> </p><p>“-where’d you pick her-“ </p><p> </p><p>“-do you have a-“</p><p> </p><p>“-from the store, Pops-”</p><p> </p><p>“-<em> didn’t tell me we were getting a sister-“ </em></p><p> </p><p>“-you find? What-“</p><p> </p><p>“That is ENOUGH, boys,” Splinter shouted. His ears were pricked and his hands were stiff to the side of his body, curled in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>The turtles all fell silent. The purple one whispered something to (who she assumed was) Leo. He shrugged, only sparing his brother a quick glance. The smaller one with the orange bandana winced, leaning into the rest of his siblings.</p><p> </p><p>April glanced at the rat, just as uncomfortable as the turtles. Should she say something? Or…?</p><p> </p><p>Splinter only sighed. </p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his eyes as if he had the weight of all her class’s English schoolwork combined to do. Slowly, one of his claws gestured to her. “This... is April. She will be staying with us for dinner tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Leo opened his mouth to speak—</p><p> </p><p>“-<em>and—</em>” he continued forcefully before any of them could get a word in edgewise, “—I expect you to treat her with respect and to ask her <em> one question at a time. </em>Am I understood?”</p><p> </p><p>The red one looked at his brothers for a moment before smiling easily. He looked as if he was the oldest. Maybe he was trying to diffuse the tension in the room?  “Clear as day, Pops.”</p><p> </p><p>Splinter raised an eyebrow in suspicion before nodding firmly once in approval. “Good. Now—shoo! Out of the kitchen! All of you! I have my famous green bean casserole to make!”</p><p> </p><p>Leo grinned and saluted him. He rushed forward to grab her hand so they could all escape into the hallway. She yelped in surprise but followed him regardless so he didn’t end up dragging her all the way to wherever he wanted to go. They panted, trying to catch their breath in what she assumed was the family room. </p><p> </p><p>When she looked up, she was met with a colorful grin of orange and green. “So are you, like, our sis now? Since you’re eating dinner with us and everything? We’ve never had someone do that with us except our family so you’re family, right<em> ? Oh me gosh </em> do we get a sister now and-“</p><p> </p><p>The red turtle pulled him away and patted him. “Don’t think that’s how this works, bud.”</p><p> </p><p>Purple raised his hand in agreement. “Mhm. Mhm. I concur with Raph.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” the orange-clad one deflated. He looked hurt and sad as though glass shards had pierced a kicked puppy’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>Leo leaned on him and placed an arm around his shoulder. He said, “Look, she can be our <em> honorary </em>sister. If she eats dinner with us during a birthday, that means she’s family.”</p><p> </p><p>“...and when was <em> this </em>ever a rule?” Purple asked skeptically.</p><p> </p><p>“Since I said so,” Leo grinned. “Dad says that the birthday boy can make birthday boy rules. And that’s my rule.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well how about we introduce ourselves first and <em> then </em>she can decide if she wants to be our ‘honorary’ sist-“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s <em> such </em> a great idea, Dee! I’m Mikey! Or Michelangelo! Like the famous artist! But you probably want to call me Mikey since that’s shorter and catchier—!” Mikey sing-songed. He waved eagerly, smiling like sunshine.</p><p> </p><p>Behind him, the biggest turtle shrugged. He seemed more hesitant than the other turtles. Withdrawn might’ve been the word but that didn’t feel quite right. Unsure? Protective, maybe? “Name’s Raph. Good to meet ya’, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Dee coughed, trying to shoulder his way past Mikey. “Ahem, well, <em> my name is—“ </em></p><p> </p><p>Leo pushed him out of the way, causing him to fall on his back with a grunt and a shout. “I’m Leo! I'm turning nine today! And my twin bro over here’s name is Donnie—“</p><p> </p><p>“-<em> Excuse me, but we are </em> not <em> twins. I’m older by approximately three weeks.” </em>Donnie huffed, pulling himself up with the help of Raph. He felt along the back of his shell and hissed underneath his breath, spouting words too quiet for April to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Leo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and the only reason <em> your </em> birthday is before mine is because Dad flipped a coin after you threw a fit about having to share when you were five.“</p><p> </p><p>April giggled. She couldn’t ever imagine her parents letting her change her birthday because she’d complained to them. She might've wanted her birthday on February 29th when she had been eight, but her Ma had shot that down pretty quick.</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em> too </em> the oldest. Pops said I was so I <em> am,” </em>Donnie firmly stated, jabbing a thumb at himself for emphasis.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not how that <em> works </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is too. He basically admitted that he based our age off of our heights two years ago,<em> so I am.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What’s that? Sounds like faulty logic to me, Don~” Leo called mockingly, a hand placed next to his ear as he leaned towards Donnie.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Leo,” </em> Donnie groaned, <em> “we’re not even the same </em> species, <em> much less the same-“ </em></p><p> </p><p>Raph grabbed both Leo and Donnie by the shoulders and set them side by side like board game pieces. He growled, “Look you two, we have a guest. So knock it off, alright? You can argue about twin stuff or ages or whatever later.” </p><p> </p><p>He turned to meet April and bowed slightly in apology, his hand coming up to rub his neck sheepishly. “So, uh, hey. Sorry ‘bout that.”</p><p> </p><p>April only laughed. Were all sewer people this silly? “Nothing to be sorry for, big guy. This is the most fun I’ve had since last month when there was a food fight at school and the cafeteria lady got slammed with mashed potatoes to the <em> face </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Raph smiled just a bit in response, a little more comfortable than he had been, and Donnie gasped in amazement. Though what there was to be amazed about… she wasn’t exactly sure. Were potatoes really that exciting? “School…” he murmured in wonder, “what’s it like?”</p><p> </p><p>Ah. She should’ve figured they’d never been to school. Unless there was some weird type of talking animal education system in the woods that she didn’t know about.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, uh, we learn and stuff, I guess?” She shrugged. “My teacher, Ms. Fenn, likes to give us <em> way </em> too many papers to write but there’s some cool things too. Like P.E. and math and the new computer lab they just set up. We’re learning about algebra and stuff right now. Y’know, with the—“</p><p> </p><p>“Variables!” Donnie shouted, his fists shaking back and forth excitably.</p><p> </p><p>“Well. I was just going to say Xs but that works too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know <em> all </em>about that,” Donnie said proudly. “They’re actually quite critical when it comes to the process of programming! Variables, I mean! I’ve been learning JavaScript online with the WiFi that Pops set up for me and it’s quite remarkable how—“</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” she interrupted. “You have WiFi?”</p><p> </p><p>Donnie blinked, his hands freezing in place in the middle of a grand gesture. He furrowed his brows as if she had just asked him if paper was made of ice cream and snails. “Yes? We have WiFi?”</p><p> </p><p>Aw crap.</p><p> </p><p>She should be calling her parents already.</p><p> </p><p>She <em> should’ve </em>called her parents already.</p><p> </p><p>This entire time she had completely forgotten about her parents and her phone and how terrified they would be. What was she doing hanging out and laughing and having fun when she could’ve called them <em> who knows how long ago.  </em></p><p> </p><p>They were probably worried sick.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I need to call my parents. Sorry, guys.” She said, hastily pulling out her phone from her pockets. She turned it on with a click. The screen couldn’t light up quickly enough.</p><p> </p><p>21% charged. 10:13 p.m.</p><p> </p><p>She winced. That late already? They had definitely gone to the police and reported her missing by now.</p><p> </p><p>She swiped to her contact information, where her parents’ numbers were listed. She tapped on one.</p><p> </p><p>April growled. No service. </p><p> </p><p>This was stupid. How was there WiFi but no <em> actual service down here. </em> Now she couldn’t actually call her mom or her ma or her dad to tell them that, hey, there was no need to run around half of New York for her because guess what? She was perfectly safe and fine in a sewer full of talking animals living out a fantasy dream while they were left with no idea of where their daughter had gone. She’d been out having fun without even <em> considering </em>how worried they would be at having their only daughter vanish into thin air. Poof. Gone just like that because she couldn’t be bothered to tell them where she was. </p><p> </p><p>Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. What if they thought she was dead or something?</p><p> </p><p><em> She </em> knew she was fine but <em> they </em> didn’t know that. Because she <em> couldn’t </em> . <em> Fucking. Call them. </em></p><p> </p><p>What if they thought she had gotten caught in something or someone had grabbed her off the street or that she’d been—</p><p> </p><p>A large hand clamped over her shoulder, pressing down to ground her. She blinked and saw Raph leaning over her in concern, his shadow wrapping around April as if trying to comfort her. “Hey, you okay there, April...?”</p><p> </p><p>They stood there for a moment. April’s hands shook as she pulled for her sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>She wiped her tears away with her jacket and sniffed. She felt like garbage right now, if she was gonna be honest. Not something people usually want to hear when they asked though. After a moment, she settled for saying, “Not really. But thanks, big guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You… uh, worried about them? Your parents...?” Raph trailed, soft and unsure all while hovering over her protectively.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, a lump of guilt forming in her throat and weighing her down like a bunch of garbage bags filled with tires at the dumps.</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t know where I am right now and I can’t call them and-“ She hiccuped. And stopped, trying to control her breathing. In… 1, 2, 4, 7… out. Just like her dad had taught her. “...Yeah,” she eventually said, “I’m worried about them.”</p><p> </p><p>He winced in sympathy. “Yeah. Couldn’t imagine how worried our Pops would be if he didn’t know where we were.”</p><p> </p><p>Donnie cleared his throat, causing the two of them to turn towards him. He was tapping two of his fingers together repeatedly. Looking down hesitantly, he offered, “If you would like… we could set you up with our WiFi. It shouldn’t be hard to connect you to it. You might not be able to call but you<em> could </em>send a text. Provided you have a phone model that lets you do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“...that’d be cool, if you guys don’t mind,” April said.</p><p> </p><p>Raph smiled. “Hey. You’re an honorary part of the fam. It’s just what we do.”</p><p> </p><p>Mikey grinned and Leo mouthed ‘yes’ in the background, pumping a fist in victory at the use of honorary family. She laughed, her voice hoarse and watery.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Raph gave a thumbs up. “No prob.”  </p><p> </p><p>“So…” Mikey started, “if you’re part of the fam does that mean we can get a family hug?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, still a little teary. Opening up her arms, she said, “Come ‘ere”</p><p> </p><p>Mikey puffed up in absolute joy and rushed forward, with Leo joining suit. Donnie paused for a moment, smiled, and came into the embrace. Raph squeezed them and April smiled and sniffled into Raph’s chest. He was like a big teddy bear who gave great hugs, just with a shell.</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, it felt pretty great to stay like that for a bit.</p>
<hr/><p>After all five of them had gathered themselves and April was feeling like a car wreck that had only swerved off of the road and hit a puppy instead of a trainwreck that had run over a <em> litter </em>of puppies, they stepped away from each other. Donnie led the boys and her to the router, where he showed her where and how it had been set up as he input the passcode into her phone. After he handed it back, he sheepishly told her that he had added his contact information along with his brothers in her notes app, which was real sweet of him, in her opinion.</p><p> </p><p>April eagerly opened her messages app, tapping at the keyboard with the velocity of a baseball and the precision of her swing to send her message as quickly as possible to her parents.</p><p> </p><p>10:37 p.m.</p><p>
  <em> Hey. Got stuck and lost but a nice family found me and let me eat dinner with them. It’s one of the kid’s birthdays today. I know you’re probably worried and stuff but I’m okay. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She sent it and paused a few moments, her hand hovering above the keyboard. She couldn’t just tell them she had had no service because she had decided to go explore the sewers.</p><p> </p><p>10:41 p.m.</p><p>
  <em> Really sorry that I didn’t keep in contact. Phone died. Forgot to charge it before I went to hang out with Kendra at the playground.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>10:43 p.m.</p><p>
  <em> Their father says he can take me home after he puts his sons to bed. Love you and hope that isn’t too late or something. It shouldn’t be too long. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She stuck her tongue out and winked in the classic O’Neil fashion to take a picture and send it. It was just a little way of her mom knowing that she was for sure safe. They did it whenever she went out and was coming back. Her mom did it too.</p><p> </p><p>It was a way to be closer, even if they really weren’t.</p><p> </p><p>April took a moment to breathe and sighed, letting the relief wash over her.</p><p> </p><p><em> Man </em> that freak out had been emotionally draining. Now she just wanted to crash on the floor and <em> sleep. </em>Of course—that would be kind of hard for two reasons.</p><p> </p><p>One: she was probably gonna eat dinner soon and shouldn’t worry her parents even more. Splinter definitely didn’t look like he could carry her all the way home if s<em> he did </em>end up crashing.</p><p> </p><p>And two: four turtles were currently staring at her in climatic anticipation. They looked just as worried as she had felt two minutes ago. Raph was chewing on his nails, Donnie was biting his lip, and Mikey and Leo looked about to burst into turtle stardust from waiting.</p><p> </p><p>So it was no big surprise when she decided to huff and pull down her phone to turn to look at her honorary family instead of sleeping. She smiled. She might be tired but that wouldn’t stop her from hanging out and thanking them.</p><p> </p><p>Leo asked, “So—did it work?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of <em> course </em> it worked, ‘Nardo,” Donnie scoffed, angling a hand gracefully across his chest. “She was only sending a couple of messages, which is perfectly within the limit of a WiFi connection.”</p><p> </p><p>As if completely ignoring his twin, Leo stared at her and repeated without a second’s hesitation, “did it work?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, realizing what Leo was probably trying to get at. “Yeah. I feel <em> way </em>better about this entire thing now that I know that my parents know… where I am.” Or rather, who she was with.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great, April,” Raph smiled. “Glad you’re feelin’ better.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed. “Don’t you know it. So—what d’you guys do around here for fun?”</p><p> </p><p>And, well... <em> that </em> was how Donnie ended up introducing her to his lab.</p><p> </p><p>He waved her over excitedly and pushed her into the entrance. “Ahhhh the sweet smell of knowledge and science. I am sure you know and appreciate it, seeing as you go to school.” He drooled a little at that last word.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, to her the lab just smelled like sweat and pizza but she wasn’t about to tell her honorary little bro that. She guessed school <em> did </em> smell like that on Fridays though so who was she to judge what the smell of learning was like.</p><p> </p><p>He flipped on a light switch, causing the lab to be cast in a bright purple light. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a big room, per say, but it wasn’t exactly<em> small </em>either. It looked like Dee had set up a small computer station to the left-hand side of the room where a couple of monitors were hooked up to an outlet, wires neatly hidden behind them. A few boxes of what April assumed were bits and bobs for his inventions were stacked next to them, pushed to the wall. She wouldn’t be surprised if there were a few broken robots, either. </p><p> </p><p>It was a little messy, but in that organized kind of way where Donnie was sure to know where everything was.</p><p> </p><p>Leo yawned, stretching out his arms. “So why are we here again? We don’t normally come in here to sightsee, y’know. It’s not exactly a tourist hotspot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was <em> about </em> to get to that. <em> Scoff </em> . April just had to appreciate my sense of flare first,” Donnie glared. April smiled. He <em> did </em>have a decent sense of style, she had to admit.</p><p> </p><p>For a nine year old.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say, Don.” </p><p> </p><p>Donnie rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored Leo, eyes scanning over the contents of his rooms before gasping, his hands flinging out in exclamation. He ran behind the desk, sifting through inventions before pulling out a skateboard with… absolutely no wheels.</p><p> </p><p>Welp. Today sure was a day.</p><p> </p><p>“BEHOLD,” he cackled. “MY MASTERPIECE that is currently copyright pending.”</p><p> </p><p>April could hear Leo mutter a “here we go again” from behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… Dee, are we sure this is a good time to be playing with one of your inventions?” Raph asked, stepping forward. He knocked his fists together, tapping them gently. “I know that you usually love to show us this stuff but I’m not sure how fun or… safe… it’d be to test when April is around.”</p><p> </p><p>Donnie glared at him. “<em>Excuse me </em> but this is a <em> perfectly </em> functional <em> and </em>safe piece of tech. Even if it is in beta.”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon,” she said, nudging Raph, “I want to see what’s so exciting about a wheel-less skateboard anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright… if you’re interested in this stuff…” Raph trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>Donnie scoffed. “Of course she’s interested in this stuff. Just because you guys don’t take interest in my tech doesn’t mean she doesn’t!”</p><p> </p><p>Raph winced. “Got it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So—what’s up with the skateboard?” she asked, leaning forward to grab a better look. Donnie let her hold it and she ran her fingers along the slick surface.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s simple! It hovers using the power of electromagnetic conduction!”</p><p> </p><p>Woah, that was neat. She’d love to take this up around top and see Kendra drool over it. That girl would be so jealous.</p><p> </p><p>“So… like… it <em> flies???” </em>Mikey asked, trying to reach over to pet the hoverboard.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to call a magnetic field ‘flying,’ then yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bro, when were you going to tell us you <em> had </em>something like this,” Leo said. He walked over to join the group that was looking over and touching the hoverboard.</p><p> </p><p>Donnie folded his arms and looked away, unable to contain a smile despite what looked like his best efforts. “Mayhaps on the day of a certain turtle’s birthday that might just so happen to align with today.” </p><p> </p><p>Leo gasped. “You made this!? For me??? Is this what brotherly love feels like? Because I am <em> feeling </em>it in this Chili's tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… thought we could maybe test it together,” Donnie mumbled. He looked down, fingers pressing against each other.</p><p> </p><p>Leo smiled, turning to everyone else as he walked backwards and squeezed Donnie like the largest turtle plush she had ever seen. “He <em> loves </em> me <em> .” </em></p><p> </p><p>Mikey giggled and April couldn’t help but smile at their over the top antics.</p><p> </p><p>Donnie rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He patted Leo’s shell.  “Yes, yes. I love you too and other brotherly bonding phrases.”</p><p> </p><p>Donnie grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Now. How about we test ourselves a prototype.”</p>
<hr/><p>Raph brought them down to the middle of the Lair, where they set up. Donnie placed the hoverboard down in the middle of the skate rink and started to instruct April and everybody else how to use it safely so they could avoid any crashes. “It should be charged so—with any luck—it won’t have many issues.”</p><p> </p><p>“Real vote of confidence, Don,” Leo said, stepping up to the board. He popped his back before leaning over to inspect it again. He placed a foot onto it and it titled a little under his weight. When he lifted his foot off, it shook a bit, realigning itself, but it eventually stabilized after a couple of seconds. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t look like the safest thing in the world but hey, a nine year old had made it. So color her impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just don’t end up breaking the WiFi router again and we’ll be golden.” Donnie paused. “As in—the phrase.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine. The birthday boy’s got this.” Leo stepped onto the hoverboard with as much gusto as he could manage, even if it shook slightly under his weight. His hands flew out to catch him but he managed to find his balance. “So—bro, how do I move this thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Use your body to maneuver; it responds to slight changes in weight distribution according to your base center of gravity using the gyroscope to determine the tilt and speed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which means what, exactly?” April asked. Leaning forward would probably speed up and leaning backwards would probably slow you down but she had <em> no idea </em> what the heck a gyroscope was.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. “Basically—you place more pressure on your left foot to go forward. And more pressure on your right to go backwards and <em> slash </em> or slow down, depending on the current velocity.”</p><p> </p><p>Okay. So what she had thought. Just with more science-wiz terms.</p><p> </p><p>...science-wiz.</p><p> </p><p>Wizard.</p><p> </p><p>Science wizard.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered if Donnie liked to play DnD. Or read fantasy books.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey—Woah! Look at me! I’m doing it!” Leo said, snapping her back to attention. He was tilting back and forward on the hoverboard, yelling excitedly. Even though he wasn’t moving very fast, he <em> was </em>hovering.</p><p> </p><p>April shouted, “You’re rocking it!”</p><p> </p><p>Mikey nodded, jumping up and down. “C’mon Leo, I wanna see how fast you can go!”</p><p> </p><p>Leo smirked. “Well—if you insist~”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, just be caref-“</p><p> </p><p>Leo <em> slammed </em> his left foot forward, causing him to shoot towards April. He let out a screech and Raph dived out of the way. April grabbed Mikey and <em> pulled </em>him to the side. Mikey’s shell rammed into her and she stumbled, falling onto her butt and pulling the turtle down with her.</p><p> </p><p>Leo rushed past them, screaming. He pushed his other foot onto the board, causing it to flip him off from the inertia. </p><p> </p><p>Leo nearly face-planted into the ground. His arms shot out to blunt the impact. April winced as he somersaulted right into the wall, as if his entire body had slipped on a banana peel. After a second, he gave a weak thumbs up from his sprawled out position on the floor, heaving.</p><p> </p><p>They all panted, trying to catch their breath as Donnie looked about a millimeter away from diffusing like a bomb.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. So maybe not the best idea I’ve had,” Leo said after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, maybe <em> don’t </em> randomly try to break a priceless piece of tech that I’ve been working on for months. Give us a warning next time <em> please. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Leo sighed. He rubbed his neck as if it was sore. “‘Kay, I think I got the memo.”</p><p> </p><p>April swung herself forward at the same time her hand shot up. “Who wants to see how many people can fit on it at once!”</p><p> </p><p>Mikey said, “Oh, I do! I do!”</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, I’m not so sure about this-“ Raph started.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww, c’mon, Raph. We’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>They all looked to Donnie expectantly. He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Should </em>be fine,” Donnie corrected after a moment. “As long as we don’t pull a stunt like Leo’s again. But yeah, why not. I’d like to see how well you can ride it when four of you are crammed on there at once. Maybe make sure you know how it feels to work with first, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heck yeah!” April pumped her fist into the air. “Let’s do this!”</p><p> </p><p>They all moved to the side of the room, not willing to have another mishap like with what just happened. April grinned. This would be just like riding her scooter or skating with any luck.</p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah, she could <em> totally </em>handle this.</p><p> </p><p>The boys stayed back, a distance behind her. She stepped up to the hoverboard and pressed a foot down to get a feel for it. Nodding, she stepped off, looked over it for a second, and leaped, crashing down onto the hoverboard and immediately sending it into overdrive. </p><p> </p><p>She laughed wildly, leaning to the side so it veered and spun around right before she crashed and went <em> splat </em>on the wall. April made a few more laps around the room, slower than the last one but still just as exhilarating.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, she slowed down, putting more pressure on her back foot as she made her way back to where the turtles were standing.</p><p> </p><p>She grinned, looking over them. “Did I do great? Or was I awesome?”</p><p> </p><p>Raph was the first to run over. He rocked back and forth on his feet, smiling. “April, that was nuts! How were you so good at using that thing?”</p><p> </p><p> Mikey shook his fists with excitement. “Yeah, that was <em> so cool, </em>April. I wanna get on with you!”</p><p> </p><p>Leo ran over, stumbling for a second before regaining his balance and yelling, “I want to too! Me first!”</p><p> </p><p>April laughed. “We’re <em> all </em>getting on. C’mon boys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are ya’ sure—?” What if I break it or—” She stepped off of the hoverboard and took Raph’s clenched fists, turning them over and opening them up gently. She put her hand on his.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be okay. Donnie said it was alright and you deserve to have some fun too.” Don’t think she didn’t notice him trying to watch over them all night instead of joining in. He had some major big brother instincts. “You’re like… what? Twelve?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ten, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Okay, yeah, he was officially baby aged and her now adopted little brother. A very large, spikey lil’ bro that needed a hug and some fun. Her dad always said that that or going out for ice cream was the best way to make someone feel better. And since she <em> couldn’t </em>go and buy some ice cream there was only one option left. She patted him on the back of his shell. “Hey, look, as your older sister I say you need to loosen up a bit. I’ve got your back if something happens, ‘kay? No need to worry so much, big guy.”</p><p> </p><p>Raph smiled, “If ya’ say so.</p><p> </p><p>“Big sis’ April's got your back. Now—let’s see how many of you guys we can fit on the hoverboard.”</p><p> </p><p>She helped Raph step onto it. April held onto his hand, determined not to let go. He was careful, extremely nervous, and stinking up a storm but when he finally managed to get onto the hoverboard and move on it without falling off she was <em> proud. </em>He gave her a lopsided grin, his snaggletooth hanging out like it was about to fall out. “I did it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Ya’ did it,” she smiled back at him. She turned to the other turtles. “Hey—Mikey, c’mon and get over here!”</p><p> </p><p>Mikey hopped over and, grabbing onto Raph’s spiky shell, he hoisted himself up as April helped to balance the two. After he got up on Raph’s shoulders, he looked down at her and smiled. Raph was sweating, trying to keep his balance. </p><p> </p><p>She winked, taking an imaginary photo. “Alright. Now stay just right there until after Leo and I hop on. Then we’ll take this thing for a ride.”</p><p> </p><p>Leo grabbed onto the back of Raph. The board teetered as he pulled himself up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Dee, you sure you don’t want to come on?” </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “No, best if I don’t. Someone needs to take notes and... it’s safer for me to stay here, anyway.” He said that last part quietly.</p><p> </p><p>April shrugged. Couldn’t get someone to have fun if they didn’t want to. “Alright then.”</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed onto Raph’s spikes and swung her feet off of the ground. The entire board shook as she did so and Raph let out a shout. He pressed forward, causing it to start moving. </p><p> </p><p>His arms were out and Mikey leaned backwards. Raph grinned. </p><p> </p><p>“Woohoo! We’re flying!” Mikey screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Raph pressed down further. The board sped up and Leo tilted to the side. They veered to the right, just like April had done, except the entire board was tottering.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah—“ Raph let out, his arms shaking. April felt the board buckle underneath her and they all went crashing down and collapsed into a turtle dogpile, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Donnie helped April and Leo up. “Good to see you still intact.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought that the hoverboard was gonna break,” Leo said, stretching and rubbing his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s what using high-grade titanium will do for you!”</p><p> </p><p>April said, “We should totally do this again—“</p><p> </p><p>Mikey nodded intelligently. “Oh yeah, for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>They all looked at each other. One second passed.</p><p> </p><p>Then two.</p><p> </p><p>“Last one to the hoverboard is turtle soup~!” Leo called, causing them all to scramble over to it in an attempt to not come in last.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of more rounds of using the hoverboard with just as much teetering and tottering as before, Splinter called them in for dinner. They left the it in the mini skatepark to go to the living room and although April was a little disappointed, she was also<em> starving. </em></p><p> </p><p>Big surprise which feeling won out in the end.</p><p> </p><p>Leo grinned, bouncing up and down in excitement. “Oh, you’re gonna love dinner time! We should totally ask Pops to watch Jupiter Jim! He's the best!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jupiter Jim?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! He’s an ultra awesome space hero that saves the galaxy! We have most of his movies, but we’re still missing a few of the older ones.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t normally watch movies when eating with her family and she’d never heard of Jupiter Jim but she was looking forward to this. “Alright, but you’d better pull out the best movie there is.”</p><p> </p><p>Leo grinned. “I’m choosing. Of course it’s gonna be the best one.”</p><p> </p><p>They curled up around in the living room in front of what the boys had told her is Splinter’s chair. Leo claimed to know just which one to pick and placed a disc into the DVD player. He sat down right in between her and Raph, toes wiggling. </p><p> </p><p>Splinter brought out the green bean casserole along with some plates. He wasn’t in his jacket anymore, instead donning a brown robe that looked well-loved, if a little worn.</p><p> </p><p>“It is hot, so be careful,” he warned as he dished it out, handing a plate to each one of the boys. He paused for a moment when he got to April. He smiled. “A family recipe—I hope you’ll enjoy it.”</p><p> </p><p>April thanked him and took the warm plate. She picked up her fork and took a bite. She chewed. Huh. It was really good.</p><p> </p><p>The movie started and Mikey leaned into her, yawning. She smiled and wrapped an arm around him, snuggling up to enjoy the movie. </p><p> </p><p>There were a lot of action scenes and turtle aliens. Occasionally, she could see Leo silently mouthing the words to the dialogue, as if he knew the script by heart. She wondered how many times he had watched this movie.</p><p> </p><p>She stretched her arms out, trying to focus on the film. It was late. She wondered how long it lasted…. She yawned, closing her eyes to listen to the filter of tense action scenes in the background.</p><p> </p><p>The next time she opened them, someone was tapping her leg. “April, it is time to go.”</p><p> </p><p>April rubbed her eyes, sitting up. She could hear the soft snores of the turtle and the quiet drip of water. Mikey was laying across her lap, arms resting against hers. It was dark and hard to see but despite that, she could make out the vague form of Splinter standing over her.</p><p> </p><p>Splinter said softly, “My sons are asleep. We should get you home.”</p><p> </p><p>She mumbled to herself. How late was it by now? Still in a half daze, she nudged her way out from under Mikey and took Splinter’s paw. It was surprisingly soft and very warm. He gently led her out from the living room and into the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>They walked towards the Lair’s exit and out into the tunnels. It was a lot colder than she remembered. April shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what your address is?” Splinter asked as they walked.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “Yeah, it’s on Eastman Avenue, sort of next to the big street that runs through the South Side of the city? We live in one of the apartment ‘round there: the 354 building.”</p><p> </p><p>Splinter didn’t respond.</p><p> </p><p>Her shoes slapped against the hard concrete of the tunnels, echoing. It felt so empty in the sewers now that she had grown used to the Lair. She snorted to herself; that was funny. She’d only spent… what? Five? Six hours in there and it had already started to feel like a second home?</p><p> </p><p>She wondered if she’d be able to come back again. April felt for her phone in her pocket, where Donnie had written out their contact information in.</p><p> </p><p>She’d have to make sure to text one of them, first thing tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Splinter led her through the tunnels, winding left and right and right again. Eventually, they came to a manhole that Splinter stopped at. “This should bring us close to your street, April. Do you think, from there, that you’ll be able to direct us?”</p><p> </p><p>April nodded. “Probably.”</p><p> </p><p>He helped her up the ladder rings. She went up first, Splinter following behind her in case she fell. </p><p> </p><p>They lifted themselves up onto the street. It was dark and empty. She could see cars in the distance but their rumbling was muffled and quiet.</p><p> </p><p>April squinted. This street <em> did </em> look sort of familiar. She walked over to the nearest sign name to check it: Adder’s street. Yeah. She definitely knew where she was. </p><p> </p><p>Reaching for her phone, she pulled it out. She bit her lip, crossing her fingers as she turned it on and watched the screen light up.</p><p> </p><p>She had service.</p><p> </p><p> Thank god.</p><p> </p><p>Mom had sent seven messages. She winced, realizing she hadn’t checked her phone after she had sent hers. </p><p> </p><p>She considered texting her back but then realized it was probably better just to call.</p><p> </p><p>Her finger hovered over the call button but she stopped before she hit it. She turned to look at Splinter. “You can leave now if you want, y’know. Not sure how well my mom would take to a talking rat.”</p><p> </p><p>Splinter shook his head. “I would rather see you are safe and reunited with your family. It is alright. I know how to blend into New York City—I have had a lot of practice through the years so there is no worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, if ya’ say so.”</p><p> </p><p>She pressed call. The phone buzzed like a really loud mosquito and she waited for her mom to pick up. Oh, she really hoped her mom answered.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds went by but to her it felt more like minutes until her mom picked up. </p><p> </p><p>“Baby? Honey? Is that you?” Her mom.</p><p> </p><p>April smiled, glad to hear her mom again.  “Yeah, it's me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You alright, Hun? Where are you?” Resigned worry laced her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm just a few streets down. I’ll meet you in front of our building, ‘Kay?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a short bit of static and a pause before her mom sighed and said, “Alright, Sweetie. Meet you there in a few minutes. I’ll call and tell Ma and Dad you’re home. They’ll be glad to hear you’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm’kay.”</p><p> </p><p>They crossed a few streets. Eventually, they arrived at a building which looked much like the others. There was one difference though: it was hers.</p><p> </p><p>She could see a shadow pacing nervously back and forth right outside of it. Her mom. Happiness and relief bubbled up inside her and she ran forward, calling, “Mom! Mom!”</p><p> </p><p>Her mom turned her head towards her in surprise before running over herself. They met in the middle, grabbing onto each other’s arms and hugging. Her mom’s hands were soft and warm as they grasped onto her tightly, afraid to let go. “Oh, Baby, I’m so glad you’re okay. We’ve been so worried….”</p><p> </p><p>April squeezed her mom. “I was worried too.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mom slowly let go, noticing someone behind them. April turned to see Splinter walking forward.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, a hand raising slightly in greeting. “Hello, April’s mom. I’m glad I could get her safely back to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is this?” she asked, voice somewhere between relieved and grateful.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s the dad of the family that I told you I met. They were really nice to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mom smiled. “Thanks for bringing my baby back to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was my pleasure. I think my boys and April got along quite well. They would love to spend time with her again.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to work something out then. April could use some more friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Splinter nodded. “I think that would be a good idea. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to my boys. I’ve already been gone too long and I would like to be home if Michelangelo wakes up in the middle of the night.”</p><p> </p><p>April waved. “Bye! And thanks again! Tell Donnie I want to see more of what he’s built next time I see him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will do that,” Splinter said, sure to be smiling underneath his jacket hood. He walked off, daughter and mom watching him as he faded into the shadows of New York City.</p><p> </p><p>“He seemed like a nice person,” her mom said after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>April nodded. No doubt about that. “Yeah, he is.”</p><p> </p><p>She yawned, leaning into her mom’s form. Her eyelids drooped and she felt heavy and floaty all at the same time. She could feel her mom shifting her legs and lifting her up, carrying her.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get you to bed, Sweetie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmkay… love you....”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, Honey.”</p><p> </p><p>April sunk to sleep in her mom’s arms as she dreamt about Donnie’s inventions, Mikey’s excitement, Leo’s spontaneity, and Raph’s gentleness. She’d see them again soon… she’d make sure of it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a lot of fun to write. I love April so much.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>